<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanderings by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023132">Wanderings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Early Work, Gen, May pick this up again, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman, Aiko, wanders Japan, searching for her friend who disappeared over ten years ago... a man named... Akako? Please R&amp;R. DISCONTINUED</p><p>Most likely I will not continue this (at least not in the near future).  I'm posting all of my works to this site.  I wasn't sure about discontinued works, but on the off chance that I later decide to revisit them (as is known to happen with me in all of my random glory), I decided to post them here anyway and just tag them as discontinued as a warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanderings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Ruroken isn't mine. The character, Aiko is. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wanderings</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p>"Shishio-sama!" Houji said, rapidly entering the room.</p><p>The bandaged man looked up, his burning eyes thankfully looking slightly less dangerous than usual. "What is it?"</p><p>The other man bowed quickly. As he straightened, he tried to mold his expression into one that was less emotional. He didn't completely succeed. "Shishio-sama, the girl has escaped. She took a katana from somewhere and killed a number of our guards. We've searched everywhere, but... she's gone..." He bowed his head, waiting for punishment.</p><p>"Well, she certainly is efficient," Soujiro said brightly.</p><p>Houji looked up to see him smiling.</p><p>"Is that all?" Shishio's voice was clearly amused.</p><p>Houji gaped at him. "Wha—?" He swallowed. "Sir?"</p><p>"Let her run. She's of no use to me anymore. She hasn't been of use to me for several months. That girls' only purpose in life was as bait and payback. Now that Katsura is dead and with Battousai already coming, she's useless on both accounts." He laughed. "Still, it's a shame. She managed to kill some guards, did she? It would have been interesting if she'd been here when Battousai and the Mibu wolf had arrived. I could have let her watch them die."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: This was one of m earlier fics, so I apologize if it winds up rather weak (if I ever complete it; as of now, it is currently discontinued). It started out with being bored and doing some sketching while a close friend was with her boyfriend. I wound up drawing a rather interesting looking girl with bandages and swords. She's changed a bit since then, but that was the birth of Aiko.</p><p>Sorry about the short prologue. Thanks for reading.</p><p>Also, be sure to read Shirou Shinjin's parody (much better than this original sourcework), "Wandering Aimlessly," which can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3526471/1/Wandering-Aimlessly .</p><p>Dewa mata!</p><p>Sirius</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>